Frequent Levels
For the levels on the "PLAY" screen, see Featured Levels. '' In the gam''e ''Happy Wheels, users often make the same type of level over and over again. As you may have noticed, not all levels are as much fun to play as the Featured Levels. These levels include: *'Kill'. Most often marketed as "Kill Justin Bieber" or "Kill your Boss". Many people agree with these idea, but making levels on Happy Wheels about this is not such a good idea. *'Saw.' Levels based on the saw movie series. These levels have become recently uncommon due to a statement by Jim Bonacci asking users to stop making Saw themed levels, and the fact that these levels acually require some skill and thought. *'WWE takedown'. Levels where you eject and grab someone to throw onto a wrestling arena, a table, or some floors of glass. These have died down a bit recently. *'Sign your name here'. Levels where one user creates a large box for other people to sign and save as their own to then become someone else's. Often named "Sign where you land"! These levels are mostly importable and then copied by other users which mostly clog up the browser levels. These levels have become very rare nowadays due to Jim stating that "''The level browser shouldn't be used as some retarded message board", and that all signing levels will now be deleted. *'MOAR CARAKTER'. Levels pleading to Jim Bonacci to make a new character. Good versions of these levels have a drawing or even an interactive version of the character. Bad versions are usually a long blue block with angry text demanding for a new character. Sometimes they have sign your name 'petitions on them. *'NEW Glitch. Often fake, poorly made levels, but sometimes are authentic and quite unique. A known glitch is named the "Black Hole Glitch". It teleports you to the top left of the level/map. *'Instant Death'. A level where you get killed as soon as the level starts. These are Often made by new users. *'HEY JIM!' Levels telling the author of Happy Wheels what to add in the game.These levels Mostly have long lists of hazards, miscellaneous and character ideas. As with "MOAR CARAKTER" levels, these often have sign your name petitions near the end of the level. *"Glitch" levels. Hoax levels, which often say: Rate 5 stars, then restart, and replay and the whole level will have changed, e.g. the whole level will be made of glass. These levels are always met with negative reception and are somehow, still ending up in the top rated. As of now, all fake glitch levels will be deleted as they simply clog up the rating list. *'Don't Move'. These levels often don't always work, considering the type of computer you have. These levels normally use movement items such as fans, wrecking balls and spring platforms that bump you all the way to the end. They can be very generic. These levels have become less popular recently. *'Art levels'. Showing off the user's art styles and drawings. Alot of these levels are mosltly made out of a flat ground with very few obstacles which are moslty objects eg. boxes and quite easy to complete. Not very frequent. *'Heart donation'. Levels, which like the Instant Death '''ones, kill you at the very beginning and send your heart- which is what the 'camera' follows on your character- through a journey to the finish line. Even though these levels cannot be finished, they are still usually fun if they work. Much like Don't Move levels, some of these are very dull and generic. *'''Trial Levels. Made by players to test how some newly added objects work, often after a new update. Jim Bonacci also has many test levels. *'First levels'. Usually comprised of blue squares and triangles, some fans or boosts, possibly some sets of spikes, and a finish line. People should not save these as they some of the worst levels in the game. They are often known as "Noob Levels", although, some are good levels. *'Basketball/ Soccer Levels'. There are three different types, and often involve Segway Guy as a forced character since he is easily stuck in place by little shapes. These have recently been replaced by the imfamous 'Knife throw'. *'Dunk': Eject, Soar through the air, grab the ball, and dunk it! A good example for this level is 'Ghetto dunk' which is one of the featured levels. Segway Guy is often forced *'Skill Test': Throw the ball as far as you can into the designated sections. These mostly have numbers under the object which tells you how much points you have. *'Chance Shot': With tiny shapes to help you stay in place, you grab the balls and shoot them into the some boxes, whom have names of items you will get if you land a ball in them. The Skill Test types of basketball levels also feature the small shapes to hold the character in place. *'Life of...' These levels are often found with high ratings. They involve a character's so called 'life' beginning when they were born to where they are now: riding a segway, or riding bikes with their children- or when they die. Alot of these contain quite disgusting contents with NPC's as the characters and can get annoying after a while. *'Mow the lawn'. These levels are designed solely for Lawnmower Man. They involve you sucking NPCs into your mower. These maps can sometimes be quite creative and detailed, others can just be a blue block sucking in a lot of NPC's. *'Suicide': These maps are much like the Mow the Lawn maps, except through a complicated system of trails and boosts, you end up mowing through your character. More than one character can be applied to these maps. *'Ragdoll': Also known as rope swing. A level that often consists of ropes and conveyer belts which are your job to manuver. Most frequently made by the Ragdoll Enforcers. *'Try to win': Levels which usually contain lots of hazards which will most likely kill you. Often comes with a message like "First 3 people to finish recieve a HDTV!". *'Rocket': Levels that allows the player to ride a rocket. Common chararters are the irresponsible dad or moped couple.These levels are scored depending on details of the rocket. Most are controled by using left and right arrow keys *'Blade Throwing': Often known as "knife trow". Since the release of blades, these have become extremely common. They involve the player (Segway Guy is often used) throwing blades (machetes, axes, etc.) at food items or NPCs on platforms. *'Traps': Levels showing traps people made. Some can be original and fun, but many are unoriginal and get annoying very quickly. *'Race': Levels racing with other characters which are (mostly) quite crude, and some which are very well done. *'Illusions': Levels that have optical illusions in them. *'Update!': Levels often made after an update. Will usually include the new items and character, and text saying "Thank you Jim!". *'Ways to Die': More common when someone starts a series of deaths. Usually made in 5 death intervals, and then asking people to rate 5 and play to encourage them to make a sequel. These eventually clog up the entire 'play count levels this week' and 'rating levels this week'. very similar to saw levels. *Troll: Levels trolling. Basically, there is a finish line that is blocked by either an invisible wall, spikes, etc., but then there is a way around it. When the way around it is done, another finish shows up only to be put inside ANOTHER trap. Then there's another finish, and another trap, and it can go on for almost forever sometimes. Usually it stops at 3-5 trolls. Lots of these levels have been made and most of them are unoriginal levels with no flair or color whatsoever. *'Multiplayer': A level made mostly by beginners who do not know well about the site breaking down sometimes. These have been a main new source of the level browsers, which are reapetedly copied over and over by noobs. This level has one person demanding for a multiplayer system (which will most obviously not work) because of the site not running too well. People can also tell the author copied it because they did not bother to change the level dawn of the dead level7 at the top of the featured. *'Throw yourself': A level where you are stuck in a rotating "wheel".You throw yourself as far as you can.The character that is mostly used for these type of levels is Irresponsible Dad.They get annoying after a while. Also an overused level. *'Homing mine survival': In this type of level you are segway guy locked in tiny circles and you must bat away a homing mine before it explodes. these levels are copied, often poorly made noob levels. Do not rate these up. *'Harpoon stretch: '''Normally Lawnmower Man is the forced character, you are shot with a harpoon with an anchor as soon as the level starts. The aim of this type of level is to see how far you can get with the harpoon through your body. *'Arrow run/Harpoon run': These levels are extremely frequent; the player has to outrun a series of arrow guns/harpoon guns, and get the finish line alive. These level usually start of with just a few harpoon guns or arrow guns at the start of the level, and the numbers of these weapons gradually increasing until there are normally loads of them at the end, making the level almost impossible. *'Zombies!: These levels are normally just the player riding away from a bunch of wheelchair guy NPCs. The NPCs are usualy weilding Blade Weapons. Some of these levels can be quite deatailed and creative, while others can just be a bunch of NPCs on a long blue block. *'''Nova: These levels are made specifically for a well known Happy Wheels player UberHaxorNova, who has created many Happy Wheels videos on youtube. Many users believe that if their levels get high plays, Nova will use them in one of his videos so thier levels are quite frequent. Many of these levels are nearly impossible using all kinds of hazards and traps. Original and unique levels will often get crowded by these levels, and they will become unknown and will never be enjoyed by others. If you see a level that you think is poor quality please rate it down, and if you see good level (not one of these levels) that you think is worthy of a high rating, please support it as much as you can by saving funny replays and rating it up. Category:Happy Wheels Category:Total Jerkface Category:Jim Bonacci Category:Miscellaneous Items Category:Community Category:Glitches